


Strawberry Kisses

by AtomicNumber10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shorts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNumber10/pseuds/AtomicNumber10
Summary: Plagued by the nightmares of his past, Stan finds that the future can be full of sweet smiles, kisses, and more.A series of NSFW Stanbel Shorts





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReynaRuina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaRuina/gifts).



> This started off as writing gifts for my girlfriend, but she encouraged me to publish them so here we are. 
> 
> Thank you Reynaruina for editing this for me <3 
> 
> Enjoy~

The line between Stanley’s mindscape and nightmares was a very fine one. Broken swing sets, stairs that lead nowhere, an empty bunk, a familiar and desperate voice begging for his help. They all made an appearance some way or another before he woke in a cold sweat. 

Tonight wasn’t any different. 

The good thing is that with age, the less sleep you seem to need. Life on the road, behind bars, and on the run also made Stan a light sleeper. So when he felt a small dip on the side of his bed, alarm bells began ringing in his head and he was ripped from the hell he was dreaming through.

“Gruncle Stan?”

A small hand came to rest on his arm and he stiffened. The kids never came into his room, unless to go through the confiscated box. What could Mabel possibly be doing in here?

“I know you’re awake. You stopped sounding like a freight train,” she teased with a quiver in her voice as she pushed on his arm.

With a sigh, Stan rolled over in bed to face his grand niece. One glance at the alarm clock told him it was three in the morning. 

“What are you doing up this late pumpkin?” he asked gently. 

When he didn’t get an immediate response, Stan squinted in the dark so he could try to read her expression. To his frustration, he couldn’t see much other than her silhouette facing him and her long unruly hair. 

"Looks like you’ve been tossing and turning.”

He heard a small sniffle and that was his cue to turn on the bedside lamp. Stanley reached for the switch only to be stopped by her voice.

“You look like it too Gruncle Stan." 

His hand fell and he cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about it pumpkin. Nothing your old gruncle can’t handle.” Stan moved to sit up slightly, "Now why don’t you tell me what’s got you sniffling?”

Mabel rubbed an arm across her face and shifted closer to him. 

“Just a dumb nightmare. I don’t want to talk about it.”

It sounded more than just a 'dumb nightmare’, but Stan wasn’t about to question it. Instead he reached out a patted her back.

“Anything I can do sweetheart? Want a warm glass of milk or some cookies?”

That would cheer her right up. Mabel never turned down sweets. 

She shook her head and reached out to hug her small body to his. 

“No but…can I stay the night with you?”

Stan could feel her tiny form pressing against his. Her small breasts pressing against his side from under her nightgown and her breath was hot on his neck. Heat rose to his cheeks.

This was not a good idea.

“In this cramped excuse for a bed? Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable in your own bed, or with your brother?”

She clung tighter to him, “I feel better here with you.”

Stan felt his heart pounding in his chest.

How could he said no to that?

With a tight smile that she couldn’t see, he lifted his covers and shifted them both to make her some room. She let go only so that they could lay down again before her small hands found his wife beater to hold onto to. 

“Will you hold me?” she breathed against his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Stan grunted in acknowledgement before reaching around her to lay a hand on her back. He looked down at her to make out a small smile on her soft looking lips. A tongue traced the bottom one before disappearing and Stan had the sudden urge to pull her face closer to his.  
He resisted and instead settled on running his hand up and down her back.

Mabel scooted closer to him to press her lips against his stubbled jaw.

“Thanks Gruncle Stan. I feel much better now.” 

She continued to leave small kisses all over his chin and neck, making his feel unbearably hot.

“No problem sweetie,” his voice cracked and he cleared it awkwardly, “No nightmares win in this bed.”

It was a lie, but it was worth it to hear her giggle in his ear. 

Mabel’s hands loosened their grip and trailed up to cup his cheeks. She tilted his head down to her and leaned close. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing before, feeling gentle lips on his. 

Tenderly she mover her mouth against his and Stan could taste the salt from her earlier tears. Every thought in his mind screamed at him to tear himself away, but his heart ached to hold her closer. He couldn’t bear rejecting her and making her cry twice in one night. 

Instead his body acted on it’s own and his hand trailed to her bottom to pull her up, and onto his chest as he laid flat on his back.

Mabel ended up with her legs straddling his sides and her butt in the air as she was leaning down to keep the kiss going. In the process, her nightgown slid up her body, exposing her butt to the night air. 

Stan shivered as her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored his mouth. He could feel how hard he was getting from just this and oh gods what if Mabel saw?

She leaned lower, pressing her soft chest against his and the fear disappeared momentarily as her nightgown slid higher up her body to show her lacy panties and small hips. All her could think about was how much he wanted to touch her.

Slowly Stan lifted a hand and placed it on the small of her back. He was relieved when Mabel hummed into the kiss instead of pushing him away. 

He rubbed his thumb against her warm skin there until they broke the kiss for air. He hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes, until they opened to gaze into his. Even in the dark he could see the lust and longing in them.

Feeling brave, his hand trailed lower her body, cupping her butt first experimentally. When she leaned back against his hands for more touch, he cursed in his mind and decided to go for it. His fingers slid lower to caress between her legs.

They both moaned. 

Stan at how wet Mabel’s panties felt and her from the stimulation. She began kissing him again as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her pussy. When Stan would pass over her clit or opening, Mabel would let out small mewls, making his cock throb and twitch.

As he rubbed her, his slipped his hand under her panties and he groaned as he explored her folds. He rolled her nub between his fingers and she bucked into his hands with a moan. When his finger circled her opening, Mabel whined and parted their lips.

“Please Gruncle Stan. Please,” she panted.

Her voice brought him back to reality and his brows furrowed. 

“Mabel. Sweetie. I…I shouldn’t,” and he tore his gaze away at the hurt look that crossed her face. He wanted her. He wanted to give her what she wanted. He just-

Stan had no time to stop what happened next. 

She leaned back, reached for his hand in between her thighs, and pushed his finger into her with a satisfying moan. 

It took everything in Stan not to cum right then and there at her boldness. It didn’t help how tight she felt around his finger. 

Mabel smirked down at him, before biting her lip in pleasure when he moved his finger. She closed her eyes and began to move her hips, trying to feel more.

Stan obliged with a small grin. He fucked her with his finger slowly and then moved her panties aside more to add another. 

Unable to take the pressure anymore, Stanley slipped his free hand down his boxers to begin pumping his leaking cock. His hand pumped up and down in time to his thrusts in Mabel. 

Mabel let out a loud whine when his fingers brushed a spot inside her and Stan knew he had found her sweet spot. He aimed his fingers to hit it over and over again.

He knew both of them weren’t going to last much longer at this rate. Mabel was shaking from pleasure and sweat was dripping down her face. 

He let go of his cock for a moment to reach for her night gown and pull it up. Realizing what he wanted to do, she eagerly helped him take it off.   
The little sigh of relief she gave made him realize she was probably overheating in that damn thing. 

Stan gazed at her small frame, taking her beauty in. Her hair was sticking to her creamy skin and her small breasts were glistening in sweat. He wanted to reach up and touch them, but instead he freed his dick from his boxers, preferring to cum with Mabel at the same time. He picked up the pace on both of them, doing his best to bring them to their orgasms. 

Watching Mabel move with his fingers, her perky breasts bouncing with her body, was mesmerizing. He could feel himself getting close from just that. Mabel’s walls were also tightening around his fingers, signaling how close she was too.

“G-gruncle Stan…I…I think,” She whimpered and Stan began using his thumb to rub her clit.

It was just the push she needed and she shouted as her orgasm struck her hard. 

The feeling of her walls clamping around his fingers was enough to push Stan over the edge and he came with a loud moan as his cum shot all over his wife beater and Mabel’s thighs. 

Mabel collapsed onto his chest and immediately Stan wrapped his arms around her. She was panting hard and he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You think you can sleep better now pumpkin?” he asked between heavy gulps of air. 

Mabel nodded, pressing a kiss to his chest, “Sweet dreams Gruncle Stan.”

“Sweet dreams kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many of these I'll be doing, but I have some more ideas and chapters lined up for this pairing. Maybe I'll add some DipFord too :D
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!


End file.
